El Secreto
by Arira-57
Summary: One-Shot (y precuela) del fic "Muertos en Vida" (por AruQuinn): Antes de que el mundo callera en pedazos, durante un baile escolar, Sapphire tiene la esperanza de toparse con alguien para que sea su cita, mientras que Ruby busca escapar de la suya a toda costa. (STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE)


**El secreto.**

-¿No se ve muy atrevido?…-

-Oh vamos, Sapph, de eso se trata- Respondió Rose mientras descolgaba el vestido que había elegido, se dio media vuelta para ver a su amiga. -¡Es nuestro momento para ser atrevidas y alocarnos un poco!-

Sapphire estaba de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, no muy convencida por las palabras de Rose. Su vestido le llegaba poco encima de las rodillas, era de color negro, uno que, aunque no le asentaba mal, no le agradaba mucho que digamos. La tela era lisa y ajustada, diseñada para que quien la usara pudiera resaltar sus atributos más sensuales de una forma discreta. Tenía remarcadas las mangas y el cuello con un par de líneas blancas que formaban una buena combinación con la peineta blanca que su madre le había conseguido para la ocasión.

-Parece que voy a un funeral.- dijo a secas.

-Heh, quizás lo sientes así porque nunca usas nada de ese color.- Le escuchó decir a su amiga que ahora se esforzaba por subir el cierre en su espalda. -Y eso que lo luces bien.-

Sapphire se acercó para ayudarle, subiéndolo con facilidad cuando Rose por fin se quedó quieta. -Anímate un poco, Sapphy. Esta es nuestra noche.-

-¿"Nuestra"?- bromeó alzando una ceja. -Más bien es tú noche con Greg. Perla y yo ni siquiera tenemos citas.-

En eso Perla salió del baño con prisa – ¡Se hace tarde!- tomó una bolsa que le pertenecía a Rose para sacar unas llaves de auto y entregárselas a su amiga –Andando- comentó.

-Tranquila, Perla. Estamos a tiempo- Dijo su amiga tomando las llaves de su auto.

-Lo sé, pero usted conduce demasiado lento- Perla empujaba a Rose y a Sapphire a la puerta. Su gran amiga de cabello rosado soltó una pequeña risa –Solo me preocupa su seguridad y la de los demás-

-¡Espera!- Sapphire se zafó de las garras de Perla, tomó su bolsa del tocador y junto con Rose se encaminaron a las escaleras.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vaya, te vez encantadora.- se burló la chica mientras miraba como su amiga peleaba con el moño en su cuello. -Ugh, cierra la boca, Amatista.-

Ruby se miró al espejo una última vez, ignorando la chica riéndose a pocos metros de ella.

-Viejo, no puedo creer que de verdad estés haciendo esto.-

Fue entonces que Jasper entró con un par de cervezas en mano, ella misma vistiendo un traje que había rentado para esa noche.

-¿Carajo, de quien es el funeral?- bromeó Amatista, que había elegido algo más casual para la ocasión.

-Será tuyo si no te callas de una vez…-

-Vamos Ruby, relájate- comentó Jasper antes de darle una cerveza a la chica de cabello púrpura y jeans rasgados. -Es solo una cita.-

Ruby rodó los ojos.

-No es una cita.- respondió irritada mientras tiraba del moño, acabando con el poco progreso que había logrado. Suspiró, alzando las manos. -Me rindo, me voy así.-

-Te dije que consiguieras una corbata.- respondió Jasper, dándole un último trago a su cerveza. -Es más fácil.-

-Centi quería que fuera un moño…- respondió Ruby, tomando las llaves de su auto y las metió en uno de sus bolsillos. -¿Nos vamos de una vez?-

Estaba a metros de la puerta cuando alcanzó a escuchar un par de murmullos.

-Te apuesto a que no aguantara estar con ella toda la noche.- murmuró Amatista. –Nadie aguanta a esa mujer-

-Y yo a que me podría llevar a Centi a la cama antes de que Ruby lo haga.- Respondió Jasper, chocando sus cervezas.

Ruby sabía que sólo lo decían para fastidiarla.

Habían hecho una apuesta sobre quién podía acabarse más rápido una cerveza de litro en un solo trago. Para su mala suerte, perdió Ruby. ¿Su castigo? Pedirle a Centi, la chica más fastidiosa y por desgracia popular de la escuela que parecía haberse enamorado de Ruby, que fuera su pareja para el baile de invierno.

La sorpresa se la llevaron ellas cuando Centi se acercó a Ruby en el último minuto de la clase para preguntarle si quería ir con ella.

La pobre de Ruby nunca tuvo opción.

Quería a Centi, sí, pero no se veía con ella de esa forma; sin embargo, gracias a sus amigas, y a aquella invitación ahora la chica de mechas verdes tenía sus esperanzas por los cielos, mientras que por otro lado, Ruby suplicaba porque se la tragara la tierra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bien, aquí estamos.- dijo Perla mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. -Ahora, si alguna de nosotras se pierde hay que decidir un lugar especial donde podamos coincidir, ¿qué dicen?-

-¿En serio?…- Sapphire rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta del auto.- Es la escuela, no un club cualquiera.-

-¡Aun así!- exclamó saliendo por la puerta antes de que Rose presionara el botón para poner los seguros. -No sabemos qué puede pasar ahí adentro.- Rose se acercó a la delgada chica y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilízate, Perla.- Dijo con voz relajada, sabiendo el efecto que ésta tenía sobre su amiga. -Solo será un rato.-

Perla suspiró con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Está bien.-

Sapphire miró por última vez su reflejo en la ventanilla del auto y tomó aire. Sentía que por alguna razón debía estar preparada para lo que pasara ahí dentro.

Era como otro de sus presentimientos, aunque este no era como los demás, esas que siempre se sentía como una presión en el pecho que le asfixiaba ahora parecía un revoloteo ansioso que iba en busca de algo… o de alguien.

En ese momento Sapphire notó un par de luces asomándose a lo lejos, se dio media vuelta para notar un auto color rojo estacionándose a un par de espacios de ellas.

Perla estaba diciéndole algo a Rose cuando ésta pareció reconocer el auto.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo emocionada, acercándose un poco para ver mejor -¡Es el auto de Ruby! Ha de venir con Jasper y Amatista.-

Sapphire miró la puerta del conductor abriéndose, y entrecerró los ojos para tratar de reconocer a aquella chica de cabello alborotado que se bajó para luego desaparecer, caminando hacia el otro lado del auto.

-¡Vamos, hay que saludar!- dijo Rose, tomando las manos de sus amigas, animándolas a que la siguieran.

\- Vaya, vaya, sí que se ven bien, chicas.- comentó Amatista, sus ojos recorriendo a Perla de pies a cabeza.

-Nada mal, nada mal.- agregó Jasper.

Ruby rodó los ojos cuando escuchó a sus amigas tratando de coquetear quién sabe con quién. Se concentró en abrirle la puerta a su "cita" de esta noche.

-Oh, gracias, que caballerosa.- Dijo tomando, no, más bien abrazando, la falda de su vestido para salir del auto. Ruby suspiró, el vestido de Centi era tan abultado y estorboso, podía jurar que era el de sus quince años.

-Vaya, ese viaje fue eterno, ¿no crees? De veras no sé cómo aguantas a esas dos.- comentó para romper el silencio mientras se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo retrovisor. Ruby solo asintió y le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla.

-Sí, como sea… ¿Nos vamos?-

-Heh, sí está bien…- tomó el brazo de Ruby, de repente su mirada se clavó en su cuello y su sonrisa desapareció. -Pensé que usarías un moño.- Ruby se apresuró a defenderse.

-Um… No supe como atarlo.-

-Y… ¿No se te ocurrió buscar un video en Internet o algo así?…-

-Um…no, en realidad no.-

Centi solo hizo una mueca, pero no le soltó del brazo.

-Pues ya que…-

Aún no habían llegado a la puerta de entrada y Ruby ya estaba bastante irritada, sin embargo lo que sentía no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando alcanzó a sus amigas. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Sapphire de pie junto con Rose y Perla. Su cabello se veía mejor que nunca, un par de delgadas trenzas simulaban una diadema sobre su cabeza mientras que el resto de su cabello caía sobre sus hombros con cierta gracia, eso sin mencionar la peineta por encima de su oreja que sujetaba la trenza y le daba un toque perfecto. Sin embargo, no fue el peinado o el vestido lo que más le llamaba la atención, sino el hecho de que Sapphire no tenía a nadie que la escoltara a aquel baile, y de repente, la mano que Ruby tenía enganchada a su brazo se hizo más pesada. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando el aire hasta que dejó salir un suspiro.

-Wow…-

-Oh demonios… ¿Ruby, que no puedes ser menos gay?- Le escuchó decir a Amatista, seguido por la risa de Jasper.

-Creo que la perdimos.-

Ruby agachó la cabeza cuando sintió la mirada de Centi y trató de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ugh, cállense…- Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa. -Mejor entremos de una vez.-

Los ojos de Sapphire recorrieron a Ruby de pies a cabeza. No se parecía a chica que usualmente veía bañada en sudor mientras entrenaba en la cancha después de clases, la que se la pasaba haciendo chistes y bromas pesadas con sus amigas mientras los maestros intentaban explicar; para nada, la chica frente a ella se veía totalmente diferente, y hubo una pizca de pena en su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba lo que veía.

Pero estaba esa otra chica.

Centi, una admiradora indiscreta desde que puso un pie en la escuela. Sapphire observaba más a menudo de lo que quisiera como la chica de mechas verdes se comía con la mirada a su compañera de clase. Tenía que admitir que era algo incómodo… pero sabía que no era asunto suyo. Después de todo, fue Ruby quien aceptó ir con Centi al baile.

El grupo entró a la fiesta sin problema, el lugar estaba decorado con temática invernal. Luces navideñas blancas colgaban a modo de cortinas en la entrada de lo que esa misma mañana lucía como una cafetería común y corriente.

-Wow, se ve increíble.- dijo Rose mirando a su alrededor. -Me encanta.-

-Sí, ahora sí que se lucieron.- Agregó Amatista, que en poco tiempo halló con la mirada la mesa de bocadillos. -Y hablando de eso…-

-Sí, primero lo primero.- Le apoyó Jasper, que como era de esperarse iba directo por la bebida.

Sapphire sonrió al reconocer a algunos de sus compañeros pasándola bien, Unos cuantos charlaban con sus bebidas en mano mientras que otros disfrutaban de la música y bailaban un poco.

-¡Rose!- exclamó Greg a la vez que se acercaba al grupo, un tenue rubor en sus mejillas apareció. -Vaya… te ves preciosa.-

Rose sonrió un poco cuando Greg tomó su mano para darle un beso.

-Wow, en realidad todas ustedes se ven muy bien, chicas. Hasta tú, Rubs, lindo traje.- el chico que apenas llevaba una camisa regular con el estampado de un traje saludó a Ruby ofreciendo el puño, mismo al que ella le dio un leve golpe.

-Heh, gracias.- Dijo antes de escuchar como la chica junto a ella se aclaraba la garganta. Ruby captó el mensaje y con indiferencia señaló a Centi. -Um, ella es Centi, supongo que ya la han de conocer.-

-Oh, sí, creo que te he visto por ahí.- comentó Greg; prefirió guardarse sus preguntas y simplemente le tomó la mano. -Mucho gusto. Por cierto, ¿qué opinan del sonido?- preguntó mientras comenzaban a recorrer el lugar. -Yo mismo instalé las bocinas junto con Peridot. Se oyen bien, ¿no?-

Tanto Perla como Sapphire simplemente asentían y fingían prestar atención a como Greg explicaba orgulloso todo el proceso. Sapphire volteó a ver una vez más a Ruby, notando como de verdad parecía interesada en lo que sea que Greg trataba de explicar, como sonreía, ella misma haciendo uno que otro comentario. Todo lo contrario a la chica que seguía sin soltar su brazo. Centi miraba a su alrededor, no muy impresionada por la decoración, veía los copos de nieve hechos con cartón y diamantina colgando del techo con un sentimiento que Sapphire solo pudo identificar como recelo, como si aquellos opacaran su presencia. Sin embargo la voz de Perla le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que iré por algo de beber… ¿vienes?-

Sapphire se alzó de hombros y volvió la mirada hacia su alta amiga.

-Claro…-

Como era de esperarse Amatista seguía viendo qué tantos pastelillos y galletas podía echar en su plato sin que alguien del staff le dijera algo, o como ella lo llamaba, "una inspección del terreno". Sapphire y Perla se sirvieron algo de ponche, aprovechando que aún seguía un poco tibio.

-¿Crees que Greg y Rose duren mucho?...- preguntó Perla a la vez que miraba con desdicha como Rose tomaba la mano del chico para bailar una pieza lenta en la pista de baile.

-Hmm… que curioso, pensé que ya la habías superado, P.- comentó Amatista, algo de amargura en su voz.

Sapphire notó una repentina tensión entre aquellas dos chicas y se apresuró a entrar en la conversación.

-No lo sé, se ven felices juntos.- dijo con sencillez, un extraño sentimiento haciéndole pensar en Ruby y aquella chica. Sapphire alzó la mirada justamente para presenciar el momento en que se adentraban a la pista de baile.- ¿No es eso lo más importante?...-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Te advierto que no soy muy buena bailando…-

Centi solo rodó los ojos con una media sonrisa.

-Oh vamos, he visto cómo te mueves en la cancha, bailar debería ser pan comido para alguien como tú.-

-¿Alguien como yo?...-

-Solo sigue mis pasos.- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Ruby. Estaba más concentrada en que la deportista rodeara su cintura con ambas manos mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con las suyas. -Cualquiera puede hacerlo.-

Ruby aún podía sentir el olor de las uñas recién pintadas de Centi, éste mezclado con el potente perfume que se había frotado en las muñecas; aquella combinación le había hecho arrugar la nariz un par de veces, distrayéndole también de los pasos que debía imitar. No pasó mucho antes de que Centi sintiera un pie pisando el suyo, paso tras paso, una y otra vez.

-Um... lo siento.- murmuró Ruby, su voz algo irritada. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo dijiste…- Respondió soltándole, Centi le miró un momento y suspiró.- Voy a salir un momento…-

Ruby sintió una leve punzada en el estómago. Por un lado sabía que no había sido la mejor escolta de esa noche, mientras que por el otro lado Centi parecía no tener la suficiente paciencia para aguantarle. La chica se halló a si misma parada a media pista de baile, viendo a la nada.

En cualquiera de esos dos casos, estaba arruinándolo todo. Ruby se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y desvió la mirada, sonrojándose al notar como a poca distancia una curiosa Sapphire parecía haber visto todo.

Sapphire solo se volvió hacia Perla, disimulando repentino interés mientras la alta chica continuaba a contar una anécdota en que parecía que el nombre de Rose estaba más presente de lo que debería.

-…Y ya no hablamos mucho desde entonces…- finalizó Perla, que después se volvió hacia Sapphire. -¿Qué opinas?-

-Um… pues…- Vaya que le había tomado desprevenida. -Deberías darle algo más de tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? Igual y la situación cambia.-

-¿De verdad crees que pueda cambiar?-

-Nadie puede asegurar eso, Perla, ni siquiera yo.- comentó con gracia, sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro. -El tiempo lo resuelve todo, solo tienes que ser paciente.-

Perla sonrió y le dio un último trago a su bebida.

-Gracias, Sapphire. Tú siempre sabes que decir.- La chica dejó su vaso en una mesa cercana -Creo que iré a bailar un poco, ¿te animas?-

-Estoy bien.- dijo alzando su vaso azul. -Aún me quiero terminar mi ponche.-

-Vale, está bien.-

-Hmm, parece que sabes dar buenos consejos.- escuchó decir a una familiar voz detrás suyo. –Debe ser agradable.-

Sapphire se dio media vuelta para ver como Ruby acababa de servirse ponche en un vaso color rojo.

-¿Agradable en qué sentido?...- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pues, ya sabes, saber que decir y que hacer siempre.- Comentó con una sonrisa.

-No sé qué hablas.- dijo acercándose a una silla cercana. -No es como que vea el futuro.-

-¿Ah no?- Insistió Ruby. -Siempre sacas buenas calificaciones, y sabes todo lo que preguntan en clase.-

Sapphire se sonrojó un poco sin saber muy bien porqué cuando Ruby se sentó sobre la mesa frente a ella, su vaso en mano.

-Solo tengo buena memoria. No es nada.-

-Sí que lo es.- Le dio un sorbo a su ponche y lo dejó en la mesa, sus ojos hallaron los de Sapphire, tragó saliva. -Te vez muy bien, por cierto.-

-Gracias.- se sonrojó de nuevo. -Tú también.- Sapphire desvió la mirada, tratando de pensar en un tema de conversación cuando notó tanto a Amatista como a Jasper bailando alocadas, ambas con latas de cerveza en mano. Ruby siguió la mirada de Sapphire y soltó un resoplido, balanceando sus piernas que ni siquiera llegaban al suelo.

-No puedo creerlo…- Comentó, dejando su vaso en la mesa. -Apenas empezó la fiesta ¿y ya están ebrias?- rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia Sapphire, señalando a sus amigas con el pulgar -¿Me creerías si te digo que apenas esta mañana Jasper despertó cruda en mi sofá, moqueando y jurando que no volvería a beber en su vida?-

Sapphire soltó una pequeña carcajada, notando como poco a poco el lugar se llenaba más y más, al punto en que la música estando tan alta que apenas y podían escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Ruby estuvo un buen rato observando como los labios de Sapphire se movían en lo que para ella parecía cámara lenta, esto sin poder escuchar ni una palabra. No fue hasta que Sapphire pareció terminar de hablar, pasando tímidamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, que Ruby reaccionó, la música que hace solo unos segundos hacía retumbar las paredes se había convertido en una melodía lenta y romántica.

Sapphire alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ruby, quien parecía seguir procesando aquella nueva información. Ruby acabó por parpadear un par de veces antes de extender una mano frente a Sapphire.

-¿Bailamos?-

Sapphire se sonrojó mientras miraba su mano, debatiéndose en si aceptar aquella invitación. Estaba por aceptar cuando un repentino pensamiento llegó a su mente.

-Um… ¿No se supone que debes pedirle a tu cita que baile contigo?-

-Supongo que podría… si estuviera por aquí…- Comentó alzando los hombros y su mirada de repente se volvió dulce, casi suplicante.- Pero no lo está.

Sapphire desvió la mirada, aún indecisa. Apenas y conocía a Ruby, no pasaban de conversaciones triviales y breves saludos cuando se topaban en los pasillos de la escuela; ¿era una buena idea aceptar aquella pieza? Apenas las viera Rose seguro no pararía de intentar emparejarlas, dejarlas solas a propósito y luego pedir los más mínimos detalles de cualquier encuentro incómodo; no es como que no hubiese ocurrido antes. Además, ¿qué diría Perla? Por Dios… ¿Qué diría la cita de Ruby?

-Anda…- le escuchó decir a Ruby, una encantadora sonrisa iluminando su rostro. -Es solo una pieza.-

Sapphire soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Está bien, solo una pieza.-

Ruby sintió un escalofrío llegar hasta su brazo cuando la mano de Sapphire se posó sobre la suya. Sonrío de todas formas, intentando no verse muy grosera.

-Wow, Tus manos están frías…-

-¿Mis manos están frías?- comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la chica de rizado cabello le guiaba hacia la pista de baile. -Son tus manos las que están ardiendo.-

-A que no.- Bromeó Ruby mientras Sapphire posaba la mano en su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas por lo cerca que ésta estaba de su cuello. Sapphire estaba por quitar su mano cuando la voz de su pareja de baile le detuvo. -No, está bien. Sobreviviré.-

Sapphire soltó una risita agraciada que le quitó el aliento a Ruby por primera vez.

Sus movimientos eran algo torpes y poco sincronizados al principio, Ruby se precipitaba, intentando guiar el baile mientras que Sapphire buscaba la forma de seguirle el paso, sin embargo, les tomó poco antes de que acabara la música conseguir aquella deseada sincronización, siendo no solo una, sino ambas, quienes se guiaran entre sí para darle forma a los pasos que, sin darse cuenta acortaba más y más el espacio entre ellas.

Para cuando la melodía terminó y las bocinas volvieron a donde se habían quedado, Sapphire no pudo evitar quedarse congelada unos cuantos segundos más, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Ruby y su otra mano aun posada con delicadeza en su hombro. Todo alrededor parecía seguir su rumbo, esto incluyendo a algunos de sus amigos, quienes miraban la escena discretamente; sin duda, de todas estas, la mirada más penetrante era una que provenía de la entrada principal. Sapphire reaccionó volviéndose hacia la chica de verdes mechas y abultado vestido que le observaba sin siquiera parpadear.

-Carajo…- murmuró Ruby a la vez que notaba como los ojos de Centi se llenaban de lágrimas. Aun así, por extraño que parezca, en lugar de soltar la mano de Sapphire al instante, la tomó con más firmeza.

Sapphire podía sentir el veloz palpitar del corazón de Ruby en su agarre, mismo que comenzaba a cortar la circulación de su mano. Sapphire no reaccionó del todo hasta que Ruby soltó su mano con una lentitud que casi asemejaba arrepentimiento por soltarle. Y no fue hasta que Centi se dio media vuelta, escapando de la escena tan rápido como podía, que Ruby y Sapphire intercambiaron miradas. Sapphire se apresuró mirar al suelo, sintiendo que era evidente que aquello había sido su culpa. Ruby suspiró, miró a Sapphire, y miró sus manos, unidas ahora solo por sus meñiques.

-Ugh… lo siento, Sapphire.- agregó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abriéndolos solo para desviar la mirada. -Solo…Tengo que arreglar esto.-

Sapphire asintió sin decir más, al menos no hasta que los labios de Ruby se posaron en su mejilla en un veloz beso, como sellando con él aquella promesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sapphire se miró en el largo espejo del baño, parecía que aún no terminaba de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Una parte de ella comenzaba a cuestionarse si aquello había ocurrido en realidad, todo había pasado tan rápido: la música, las luces, las tibias manos de Ruby, el sabor del ponche aún presente en su boca. Era demasiado.

Se terminó de secar las manos para luego tirar la toalla de papel en el bote de basura más cercano, y por alguna razón hacía todo esto tomándose su tiempo, acomodando los pliegues de su vestido y reacomodando la peineta de su cabello unas cien veces. Miró su reflejo una última vez y soltó un suspiro.

En el fondo no quería volver a aquella fiesta.

No fue hasta que un leve zumbido en su bolsa de mano le llamó la atención, tomó el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y notó la burbuja de diálogo que se asomaba en la parte superior de la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Perla.

 _P: Creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Llamaré para pedir un taxi ¿vienes o te quedas otro rato?_

Sapphire se debatió un momento, había olvidado que quedó de pasar la noche en casa de Perla, pues su casa estaba algo lejos de la escuela. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, aún quería hablar con Ruby sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pero consideró que no sería el momento adecuado.

-Tal vez otro día…- se dijo a sí misma antes de comenzar a presionar las teclas en la pantalla.

 _S: Estoy saliendo del baño, te veo en el estacionamiento._

Sapphire salió del cuarto de baño con la esperanza de toparse a Ruby, no lo suficientemente cerca para hablar, pero sí para que le viera y pudiera hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano por lo menos, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Reconoció a Greg riendo junto con Rose en la fuente de sodas y a Amatista recargada contra la pared coqueteando con una chica que no logró reconocer; pero no había rastro ni de Ruby ni de su "cita".

Llegó al estacionamiento antes de darse cuenta, sintiendo la repentina y fría brisa nocturna abrazándole en la oscuridad.

-¡Aquí estas!- le escuchó decir a su alta amiga quien comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ella. -El taxi estará aquí en 5 minutos. ¿No se te olvida nada?-

Sapphire negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y Perla no se lo cuestionó, sabía que Sapphire no era muy parlanchina que digamos.

Pero Sapphire estaba mintiendo, había dejado algo pendiente, algo que difícilmente podría olvidar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vaya, parece que en serio dejaste que se desahogara…- comentó Greg cuando Ruby terminó de contarle lo sucedido. El chico intercambió miradas con Rose quien estaba igual de sorprendida. -Pero… ¿tú estás bien?-

Ruby había conseguido arreglar las cosas con Cinthia… bueno, eso sí a que la chica la insultara en público, la empujara varias veces y acabara por echarle un vaso de ponche encima se le podía llamar "arreglar".

Ruby alzó los hombros, desviando la mirada a la vez que se quitaba el saco empapado de ponche y lo colgaba en su antebrazo.

-Supongo. En realidad no me importa lo que ella piense… Ahora solo quiero hablar con Sapphire…- soltó un suspiro, mirando la arrugada servilleta en su otra mano, solo la había usado para secar el ponche de su blusa, mas la observaba con melancolía, como si ésta tuviese la culpa de todo. Alzó la mirada hacia sus amigos. -¿Saben dónde está?...-

Greg estaba por decirle que no, algo arrepentido de no poder ayudar a su amiga; sin embargo Rose se le adelantó y señaló a la salida que daba al estacionamiento para luego responder.

-La vi salir hace un rato, tal vez fue con Perla.- comentó notando como el rostro de Ruby se iluminaba por un segundo. -Deberías ir a buscarla, quizás aún estén por ahí.-

Ruby sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias, Rose.- la chica dejó caer la servilleta que tenía en la mano y se echó el saco sobre el hombro para luego apresurarse y cruzar la puerta de salida, rogando porque aún no fuese demasiado tarde.

Y era como si su deseo se hubiera cumplido, porque apenas puso un pie en el estacionamiento consiguió reconocer una cabellera azul claro que brillaba bajo una farola dorada, como si ésta fuese un reflector solo para aquella chica.

Fue tal su sorpresa que aún después de acercarse a ella y llamar su nombre suavemente, no notó a la alta chica al lado de Sapphire hasta que habló.

-¿Ruby?- cuestionó con algo de indignación a la vez que posaba su mano en el hombro de Sapphire- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?-

Fue al escuchar esto que Sapphire giró la cabeza, un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras notaba como Ruby fruncía el ceño ante el tono de Perla. Fue una extraña sorpresa para ella pues recién había terminado de contarle a su alta amiga lo que pasó.

Ruby ignoró la pregunta, su mirada suavizándose al ver el único ojo descubierto de Sapphire.

-Sapph…- murmuró, sin despegar sus ojos de la penetrante mirada celeste que parecía ver a través de ella. -Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Creo que es algo tarde para eso, Ruby.- se quejó Perla antes de sentir como Sapphire le quitaba la mano del hombro. Se volvió hacia Ruby, su mirada más fría que nunca.

-Adelante.- parecía una orden -Habla.

Ruby se sonrojó un poco, incluso cuando parecía estar furiosa con ella, la chica le parecía encantadora.

-Tengo que decirte algo…- apretó un poco los puños y su mirada se dirigió a Perla. -… a solas.-

La mirada de Sapphire se relajó, sabía que no tenía sentido mostrarse enojada ante la situación. No era culpa de Ruby que su cita fuera una chica tan celosa, aun así, no podía culparse a sí misma por disfrutar de un baile.

Pero vaya que quería culpar a alguien.

Quería estar molesta, de verdad lo quería, quería gritarle, quería empujarla y de poder hacerlo arrojarle un vaso de ponche encima, pero no lo hizo. Además de que, a juzgar por la amarillenta mancha en su blusa, ya le habían robado la idea.

-Está bien, supongo.- dijo antes de escuchar la protestante voz de su amiga llamando su nombre. Sapphire se volvió hacia ella. -No tardaré mucho, Perla.-

Se acercó a Ruby y juntas comenzaron a caminar hacia una parte apartada del estacionamiento, una que, para su suerte, aún no había sido convertida en un motel de paso como las demás, donde chicos y chicas se encerraban en sus autos para hacer lo que no podían en público. Cuando llegaron Sapphire halló asiento en una banca de madera que estaba contra la pared del edificio, cruzó las piernas y puso las manos en su regazo.

Ruby se acercó después de ella, dejándose caer a su lado en la banca, sus piernas separadas y manos aferrándose a la madera; miró al piso nerviosa.

-Quería disculparme por lo que pasó…- dijo volviéndose hacia Sapphire, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas -No quise meterte en todo esto.-

-¿Meterme en qué exactamente?...- Ruby no podía verlo con claridad pero estaba segura que la chica había alzado una ceja. -¿Entre tú y Cinthia?- A diferencia de como sucedía con Ruby, en Sapphire no había esa chispa impulsiva y puramente emocional que le hiciera estallar, no había enojo, ni sed de venganza; sin embargo dijo aquellas palabras con el más poderosos sentimiento que se albergó en si frío pecho:

Dolor.

Apenas conocía a esta chica, así que no, en realidad no era un dolor justificado. Pero vaya que dolía.

El suspiro de Ruby le devolvió a la realidad.

-Cinthia no me interesa, ¿de acuerdo?- alegó apretando los puños -No vine con ella porque quisiera.-

Sapphire se sorprendió ante sus palabras, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer algún gesto mientras la chica continuaba.

-Ella es la que está interesada en mí, ¿yo qué culpa tengo?- trató de reír para deshacer la tensión entre ellas, pero solo parecía haberla empeorado. -Quiero decir, no soy así, no me gusta andar por ahí coqueteándole a cualquiera.-

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Sapphire no supo exactamente que decir hasta que sintió la mano de Ruby lentamente posarse junto a la suya, las puntas de sus meñiques tocándose. -¿Y qué me hace la excepción?...- preguntó Sapphire, su voz siendo un tímido murmullo.

-Heh, ojalá lo supiera…- respondió sinceramente, apenas pensando en lo que estaba diciendo. Sapphire soltó un pesado suspiro; pensando en todo lo que acaba de suceder, en alguna parte de ella se sentía mal, una persona como Centi no se merecía una cosa así y tal vez en los próximos días, sus compañeros le estarían recordando todo el drama que ocurrió.

-Ruby…- dijo algo seria. –Creo que esto no está bien- por fin terminó la oración a la vez que desviaba la vista.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón- Ruby le contestó.

Por primera vez Sapphire se sentía algo sentimental, nunca pensó que esto le afectara tanto pero decidió ocultarlo ya que era lo mejor que sabía hacer. –Podríamos fingir que esto nunca pasó…- Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo acompañado de un silencio. Ruby soltó un suspiro y miró al suelo por un momento -Qué te parece… ¿Esperar?-

Sapphire frunció el ceño abajo del flequillo.

-Hasta que se calmen las cosas- Ruby trató de explicar antes de que hubiera un mal entendido. –Sé que muchas personas vieron el drama de Centi, así que… ¿qué te parece esperar a que todo se calme?… y yo misma iré por ti- Ruby trató de tomar su mano de nuevo.

-¿Irías a buscarme?- preguntó Sapphire un poco esperanzada.

-¡Claro! Y por lo mientras haremos lo que tú quieres… fingir que esto nunca pasó. Ni siquiera tienes que hablar conmigo.- sonrió un poco nerviosa. –Será nuestro secreto-

-Está bien- sonrió Sapphire un poco insegura. –Estaré esperando ese día con ansias-

-Tranquila, tampoco es como si en algunos días se acabara el mundo-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ruby salió de su casa más temprano de lo habitual, había escuchado en la radio que algunos policías estarían cerrando calles por alguna razón, así que probablemente habría tráfico en las siguientes horas. Mientras iba en camino se debatía si ir a buscar a Sapphire para cumplir su promesa o esperarse un día más. Ya habían pasado bastantes días desde el baile y tenía miedo que Sapphire ya la hubiera olvidado.

 _-Ok…-_ dijo Ruby en sus pensamientos _–tal vez hoy será el día de ir a buscarla-_

Quien diría que el fin del mundo llegó antes de que Ruby fuera a buscarla.

 _ **Nota de las autoras:**_

Gracias por leer nuestra primer historia! Esperamos que te haya gustado y te animes a dejarnos algún comentario.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
